1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile application search method and system using a human activity knowledge database, and more particularly, to a mobile application search method and system which are capable of effectively searching for an appropriate mobile application about a user query using a human activity knowledge database.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the popularization of smart phones and the advent of mobile application markets, a large number of mobile applications have been developed. People sometimes need a mobile application in a mobile environment according to the context. For example, a person who desires to buy a gift in the center of the city needs a web application that helps them find a nearby store that sells inexpensive goods. That is, a user having a concrete search intention inputs a query to a search engine provided by a mobile application market and then selects a mobile application to purchase from among searched mobile applications.
A keyword-based search engine used in existing mobile markets (for example, AppStore and Android Market) has been known to use a keyword-matching-based technique, which is similar to a technique used in a typical web document search engine. However, a user query usually includes a short phrase of two or three words, and thus, there frequently arises a problem in that when the words are not included in a description of an appropriate mobile application (vocabulary mismatching), the mobile application is not included in the search result.